Fences
by XxEviexX
Summary: [songfic] Third in my songfic series, Riot! Artemis and Holly are supposed to be demonstrating fairyhuman cooperation, but there's a catch...THE SONG FENCES IS OWNED MY PARAMORE, NOT ME. And Artemis Fowl is owned my Eoin Colfer. [You'll go out in style]


_**Hi guys! This is the third installment to Riot!. This one actually has no ship, although it may seem like it's AH. I promise it's not. They are only good friends in this one. Then again, if you imagine it to be AH, go right ahead. This one is from Arty's POV again, and it will stray a bit from the lyrics. I'm just mainly using them for guidelines, and writing what they inspire me too. READ THE LYRICS! **_

**"Fences"**

_I'm sitting in a room,_

_Made up of only big white walls and in the hall_

_There are people looking through_

_The window in the door_

_they know exactly what we're here for._

The purpose of this room is so that we can both demonstrate human/fairy cooperation. That is our purpose, whether we chose it or not. This is what we are forced to do. Ignorant fairies. They are punishing us for not hating each other. When your so called politicians found that they could no longer risk us being friends, and realizing that a mind-wipe would be ineffective, they decided to take me away and separate me from the ones I love, because they were afraid. They knew, of course, that crushing your enemy's spirit breaks his will to fight. And then they came and took you away from your home, all because of me. We were forced to work together to teach fairies how to cope with humans. It's quite unnecessary. Because as soon as I was alerted that the LEP were coming, I made sure to reveal the your world to mine. I'm not sorry that I did it, just so you know.

So now we're here for the last time. After all, tomorrow is the day our worlds will collide. After tomorrow, we will transform into simple trash, easily discarded by the ones we once called allies. At first, I was quite naïve to think that if our worlds would clash anyway, why would fairies still be afraid of our friendship? But, my intellect busied itself, and I became aware that this was not the case. After all, there is a difference between human/fairy cooperation and human/fairy friendship. I have a hunch that the Fairies will again take control of the surface after ten thousand years. My hunches are always correct, but you already know that. Maybe that's why they've let that insane pixie Koboi loose. Your government is corrupt without Root, Kelp, and, of course, you.

While your People enjoy the fresh air, we will be underground. Buried. Dead.

Oh look. I guess it's time for us to start our presentation. There are people at the window. Let's show them how we cooperate with each other. After all, it's the last useful thing we'll do.

_Don't look up_

_Just let them think_

_There's no place else_

_You'd rather be._

No, don't cry. We can't give them the satisfaction. Don't be afraid. What are you afraid of, anyway? People? Or that you won't be able to to protect them once you're gone? Because I'm sure you're not afraid of death itself. You are too brave and smart for that. Please don't look up at the crowd observing us. They might see your tears. Just wipe them away and give them the impression that this is exactly what you want to do. That this was all your idea. Even though, of course, it wasn't.

_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from,_

_Don't you know by now,_

_You can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

Even when you weren't imprisoned with me and put on display for everyone to see, you were always scrutinized by society. You were always the civilization's scapegoat. Everyone always watched you, and learned from your mistakes. Of course, they were never your mistakes. Those with higher power declared that they were your mistakes, and since they said it, people believed it. You may say that it isn't fair (and don't get me wrong, it isn't), but you should know by now. Life is never fair. People will always judge you. You practically accepted this when you became an officer. And later for associating with a human. You can never turn back, especially now in your last hours. This is the road you chose, and this is the only road there will ever be for you.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._

_So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style._

_You'll go out in style._

I've seen old videos of you. You always seemed happy in those. But if you were like this back then, then you are a fantastic actress. Or maybe it was just the camera doing its job. After all, who wants to see everybody's favorite (condemned) female officer dying from the inside. I can see it clearly right now. For goodness sakes, stop showing everyone your emotions. You are probably being filmed right now, and once we're gone, those who hate you will probably play back this tape and find comfort in your distress. So just hold your head up high, we can contribute our last to society, and then you will die happily. Or stylishly, better said.

_If you let me I could,_

_I'd show you how to build your fences,_

_Set restrictions, separate from the world._

_The constant battle that you hate to fight,_

_Just blame the limelight._

You know, I guess I've been asking too much from you. After all, your nature is to have emotions and show them. I, on the other hand, am the complete opposite. I may have emotions, but I posses the talent of retaining them. I could show you, if you wish. Yes, I think that would be an acceptable last demonstration. After all, we would be cooperating with each other. Let me show you to build a wall around yourself. Let me teach you to close yourself and your emotions from the world. After all, it isn't like you will ever have the chance again. You can die knowing that in the end, people could no longer read you like a book. They could no longer look at you and "learn," or judge. After all, that is what you hate most, isn't it? People judging you. You can blame it all on the limelight you are constantly in.

_Don't look up_

_Just let them think_

_There's no place else_

_You'd rather be._

Lesson one: don't let people meet your eyes. After all, it is usually quite obvious what a person is thinking by their eyes. After many years of practice you can successfully meet someone's eyes while still not letting them know, but you must have loads of practice. We obviously don't have much time for this, so just don't meet anyone's eyes but mine. Think of something happy, or something that vaguely resembles happiness, and just do what you are supposed to do. Everyone will think that this is exactly where you want to be at this moment.

_And now you can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

There is no turning back. You chose this road, and this is the only one you will ever have again. So just go through with this. You won't be alone after all.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._

_So smile._

I guess you've got the basics. But personally, I can still see right through the façade you have built in the last hour and a half. You might trick your "audience" and those who will later on watch this video, but you can't fool me. But I never asked you to. After all, how can you trick me, master of poker faces?

Now, smile to everybody! They want to see their savior smiling for the last time.

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it_

_With every breath that you breathe in_

_Just breathe it in._

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walk it._

_I said let's see you walk it._

I am disappointed. You were probably the best student I ever had. After all, I have never before seen anyone grasp the concept of indifference so quickly. But after two hours of excellent progress, you've broken down your wall again. Look at you. You are a complete mess. You are asking for every bit of scorn you will get after you are no longer here. In moments of self-importance, you used to boast about how you could overcome every obstacle. Was all that just talk? Can you truly overcome every obstacle? Or you just too big of an obstacle for yourself?

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walk it._

_I said let's see you walk it._

Prove to me that you are all I thought you to be. Show me the bravery that first made me respect you all those years ago.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide._

_Yeah, oh oh open wide,_

_'Cause you'll go out in style._

It's time for us to go. In every sense of the word. Do I have any regrets? Yes. Do you? I'm positive you do as well. Is there anything that can change our fate? No. So just hold your head up and meet your end with every bit of dignity you have left.

_You'll go out in style._

_**Wow. Was that OOC? I'm not really sure, but I definitely think its a lot more IC than the previous two in the series. Many, many, MANY thanks to Liv, Nikki, and Shannon for their input. My three betas, if you will. Please REVIEW! **_


End file.
